


My Dearest Naga

by AvatarNia



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drabble, F/F, In memory of my dog, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarNia/pseuds/AvatarNia
Summary: A few years after the end of the show, Korra and Asami visit Naga’s final resting place. Written a year ago, posted today for the one year anniversary of my childhood dog’s passing.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	My Dearest Naga

It was a cold autumn day in Republic City. The trees were bare, the wind chilly. Two figures were walking down a path, stopping at a single tombstone.

The first figure, a girl with short brown hair, kneeled in front of the stone, her fingers tracing over the letters.

Here Lies Naga  
Faithful Companion And Friend Until The Very End.   
May You Rest In Peace

The girl let out a ragged sob as tears started rolling down her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. The second person, another girl, but this time with long black hair and bright green eyes smiled at her.

“It’s going to be alright, Korra.” The girl said. “She’s in a better place now.”

Korra wiped away tears with the back of her hand. “I know, Asami. It’s just… I can’t believe that it’s been a year since she…died.”

While giving Korra a sympathetic smile, Asami opened her bag and took out a light blue collar, handing it to her girlfriend.

Korra accepted the piece of leather and put it down in front of the tombstone.

“Hi, Girl.” She spoke in a quiet voice. “I just wanted you to know that I really miss you and I hope that you are happy. You were my best friend for the past twenty years and I… I will never forget you, my dearest Naga.

Korra slowly rose from the ground, leaning against Asami. “Let’s go. It’s getting dark.”

And without another word, the two girls left behind the marble tombstone and the leather collar that Naga used to wear when she was just a pup. Somewhere, where pets go after death, an old Polar Bear dog barked happily, knowing that her best friend will never forget her.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in loving memory of Fanny, my Cavalier King Charles Spaniel.  
> Born: 17th December 2012  
> Died: 12th April 2019  
> You’ve been go for a year now. There isn’t anyone else in the world I miss more than I miss you.  
> Thank you, for being my friend for six years, for my entire childhood. May you Rest In Peace   
> My dearest Fanny.


End file.
